


Après la malédiction

by YodaBen2



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, Gen, Horror, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YodaBen2/pseuds/YodaBen2
Summary: Agathe retourne au village sous ses traits habituels de mendiante, après la fin de la malédiction.
Relationships: Adam/Belle (Disney), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Après la malédiction

Titre : Après la malédiction

Auteur : Yoda-Ben2

Fandom : BatB 2017

Genre : Introspection, angst, et un petit peu d’horreur.

Rating : T

Pairing : StanFou en arrière-plan, Belle-Adam

Notes :

Agathe sortit de sa masure et se rendit à Villeneuve. En s'approchant, elle vit de loin le village bruisser d'activité. La forge résonnait des coups de marteau de Tom et de son apprenti, la cheminée du boulanger fumait à qui mieux mieux tandis qu'il s'empressait de sortir la nouvelle fournée pour la vendre. Les femmes bavardaient et chantaient au lavoir, un amoureux choisissait un bouquet pour sa fiancée. C'était un jour où Belle et Adam venaient de descendre au village pour rendre visite à tous. Elle les reconnut, sortant de l'école où ils venaient d'apporter une solide provision de livres.

En s'approchant, elle vit une joyeuse assemblée sortir de l'église, une femme élégamment vêtue tenant un nourrisson vagissant dans les bras, en tenue de fête, tandis que le père Robert, souriant, bénissait une fois de plus l'enfançon. Même Clothilde semblait heureuse, remerciant une cliente de son achat de poisson. Monsieur Jean profitait d'un temps de répit pour tailler un jouet dans un bout de bois pour son fils.

Elle vit Stanley et LeFou sortir de leur maison et bavarder avec animation tout en se dirigeant vers le marché. La modiste, reconnaissant son fils, lui fit de grands signes depuis la devanture de sa boutique, auxquels il répondit par le souffle d'un baiser. LeFou s’arrêta auprès d’un colporteur pour acheter un journal, car il savait désormais lire et tenait à se tenir au courant des nouvelles.

Quelle satisfaction, songea Agathe. Cette félicité méritait bien ce sort que j'ai jeté. Ce prince qui était égoïste était désormais un homme généreux et bon. Il ignorait alors l’amour, et son cas était désespéré. Il fallait lui donner une leçon. À lui et tout son entourage, qui n’avait pas su lui enseigner cette chose essentielle.

Gaston n’était plus, mais c’était normal. Il ne pouvait apprendre lui aussi. Sa mort avait délivré LeFou. Elle avait bien vu les regards que le lieutenant adressait à son capitaine, sans espoir de retour. Gaston était trop obnubilé par sa propre personne, il n’aurait jamais appris. Faire céder cette arche sous ses pieds était la seule solution, assurément. Et Stanley avait depuis toujours éprouvé un amour profond pour LeFou, enfin concrétisé. Il circulait entre eux comme l’eau d’une rivière. Non, nul besoin de donner cette leçon-là à LeFou, il la connaissait par cœur.

Lorsque Agathe, perdue dans ses pensées, arriva enfin à la lisière du village, celui-ci tomba dans un silence surnaturel. Le regard des uns et des autres se fit tour à tour dur, suppliant, voire épouvanté.

La marraine de l’enfant fraîchement baptisé fut poussée sans ménagement à l’intérieur de l’église par le père, qui enjoignit au prêtre et aux autres femmes de l’accompagner, elle et l’enfant. Les autres gamins furent immédiatement bâillonnés d’une main sur la bouche et entraînés à l’intérieur, maisons comme échoppes, d’où sortaient pleurs enfantins et recommandations suppliantes de rester calmes. Les portes et les fenêtres se fermèrent. Les passants s’écartèrent brutalement sur son passage, laissant à la mendiante une étrange haie de déshonneur. Aucun d’entre eux n’osait la quitter des yeux, craignant un sortilège.

Elle vit Adam tomber en arrêt lorsqu’elle passa devant l’école, et lut dans le regard du prince une rage folle mêlée de terreur, laissant rapidement place à une sorte d’hébétude terrorisée. Que puis-je y faire ? Semblait-il se demander. Si elle veut me retransformer en monstre, personne ne peut l’en empêcher. Belle la fixait d’un air étrange, semblant lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Elle se souvenait de celle qu’elle avait pris autrefois pour une simple mendiante, à qui elle avait fait l’aumône en toute simplicité. Elle comptait sur ses actions passées pour gagner son indulgence.

Lorsqu’elle passa devant l’échoppe de Tom, elle lut la haine dans le regard de Jacquot, qui avait passé quasiment toute son enfance sans sa mère, qui était coincée au château sous la forme d’une bassinoire. Le garçon se saisit d’une paire de tenailles avant d’être brusquement arrêté par Tom, qui le ceintura et lui chuchota à l’oreille de se tenir tranquille. Elle vit les larmes couler sur le visage grêlé d’acné avant de le voir renoncer, et le bruit des tenailles tombant à terre fut un vacarme fracassant dans le village plongé dans le silence. Tom ne lâcha pas son apprenti pour autant, tentant de le calmer, ses yeux ne quittant pas la mendiante.

Agathe passa devant LeFou, qui s’était mis légèrement en avant, protégeant Stanley. Celui-ci avait les mains tremblantes, qu’il tentait de son mieux de ne pas approcher du pommeau de son épée. Les armes ne pouvaient rien contre les sortilèges. Mieux valait ne pas avoir l’air trop menaçant. Qui savait ce qu’elle déciderait de leur infliger pour un regard de travers ? LeFou était le seul à la fixer d’un air de reproche. Il avait encore en tête l’injustice cuisante du sort des serviteurs et invités du prince le jour de la malédiction. Agathe ne rendrait certainement pas ces dix ans de perdus à toutes les familles. Monsieur Jean avait désormais des favoris blancs, des rhumatismes en plus d’un tout petit garçon, bien jeune encore, et qui savait combien de temps il vivrait encore ? Clothilde avait des rides, elle aussi. Tandis que leurs proches n’avaient pas changé. Est-ce que cela en valait la peine ? Agathe se souvint des paroles de reproches que le lieutenant de Gaston lui avait adressées juste après la fin de la malédiction. Pour un fou, il portait mal son nom. Elle vit la main de Stanley se poser sur son épaule. Il lui rendit un regard qui se voulait rassurant. C’était les deux seules personnes à avoir osé la quitter des yeux, et juste devant elle. Leur amour était sincère et ils étaient prêts à mourir l’un pour l’autre. Elle était satisfaite.

Elle se dirigea vers l’échoppe de Maître Louis. Celui-ci fit un pas en arrière, son pain sur l’étal.

\- Bonjour maître Louis, fit-elle d’un ton qu’elle espérait enjoué.

\- Bonjour Agathe, répondit-il d’un ton automatique. Il fit disparaître Benjamin derrière son large dos. Prenez ce que vous voulez.

Agathe choisit sans se presser un pain d’une taille correcte qu’elle emporta sans payer, car c’était là son aumône habituelle. Elle remercia et plaça le pain dans une des poches de son grand tablier et allait repartir, quand elle demanda :

\- Et la confiture ?

C’était la plaisanterie habituelle entre elle et Belle, quand cette dernière lui faisait présent d’un pain. Mais le ton de pseudo-reproche fit frémir l’assistance d’épouvante. Elle entendit un bruit derrière elle, et vit Samuel, pâle comme un linge mais l’air décidé, qui venait d’arracher des mains de sa sœur son plateau de pots de confiture. Monsieur Jean retenait la jeune femme, horrifiée de voir son frère aussi près de la mendiante.

\- Sammy ! Appela-t-elle, en larmes, n’osant élever la voix.

Samuel posa résolument le plateau sur le bord du puits, devant Agathe, croisant les bras pour qu’on ne voie pas ses mains qui tremblaient.

\- Choisissez.

Agathe prit un pot de confiture de fraises sans se presser, qu’elle fourra dans ses poches. Lorsqu’elle s’éloigna, Samuel reprit le plateau et retourna auprès de sa sœur, qui l’enlaça en pleurant. Honnêtement, Agathe n’avait besoin de rien d’autre, et s’apprêta à repartir.

Lorsqu’elle se fut éloignée un peu, elle se retourna. Un peu d’animation semblait être revenue dans le village. Elle distingua Stanley serrer LeFou dans ses bras, plusieurs personnes soupirant de soulagement, des enfants en pleurs qu’on tentait de consoler. Jamais plus ces personnes ne lui adresseraient la parole comme autrefois.

Elle reprit sa route.

Peut-être faudrait-il à nouveau leur apprendre à ne pas se fier aux apparences, songea-t-elle.

Elle trouverait bien une raison.

Fin.


End file.
